World Spins Madly On
by RavenHeart101
Summary: "Why would I ask Puck?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Is this some sort of dare? Because I'll take it if it gets you to actually act on your feelings rather than make doe eyes." Or the one in which California made Blaine and Puck the best married not-couple, and Dave pines after Sebastian. And nothing past Season 4 actually happened.
1. Chapter 1

World Spins Madly On

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: "Why would I ask Puck?" He raised an eyebrow. "Is this some sort of dare? Because I'll take it if it gets you to actually act on your feelings rather than make doe eyes."

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the situation.

A: N – Eh, not that happy with it but whatever. I might add more based off request. These four as friends could actually be super fun to delve into. Especially since I stopped watching Glee after season 4.

* * *

The four of them started hanging around one another in college. California was a huge place and their campus's just a little bit smaller, but the only people Blaine knew were his brother and Sam, the only people Dave knew were on his football team, Sebastian knew Trent, and Puck knew more than any of them combined and liked playing tour guide. Blaine and Sebastian found out through Facebook and Dave and Puck literally ran into each other on a track. It was only natural that they decided to form a "happy to be out of Ohio and free" club that Sam and Mercedes only visited every now and then.

It was pretty pathetic at first, actually. So pathetic that Sam and Mercedes stopped showing up. In fact, no one was quite sure why they kept showing up. Blaine and Sebastian only halfway liked each other, and Dave and Puck had a damn near complicated history. Not to mention how much Dave and Blaine spent more than half of the first month glaring at each other. It was beyond awkward and tense and how they broke out of it was a mystery to the poor baristas at the little coffee shop in the middle of their schools.

School was what made them all like each other in the end. Puck was really good at history – which helped Blaine and Dave pass their midterm with flying colors -, Dave was great in math – which gave Puck a hand -, Blaine was an English God who edited all their papers for actual fun, and Sebastian was so good at science that it actually hurt. They had honest to God study groups. Those soon turned into Puck and Sebastian going running together every morning and Dave and Blaine obsessing over football together.

Sam and Mercedes were only a little jealous when they saw the pictures on Facebook and Instagram and they all collectively decided to ignore the commentary coming from New York.

One memorable evening found them at the bar Cooper had shown them once they all turned 21, talking over each other's heads and nursing cold beers. Puck and Dave had graduated the year before, Dave heading for his Masters and Puck working as an EMT during the nights and writing screenplays during his days. Sebastian had just stumbled back from his internship abroad in France and Blaine was in the middle of his own at the music department of Cooper's studio. Things were good, even great, except Dave kept looking at Sebastian like he had hung the moon and Blaine and Puck were so terribly oblivious that it was disgusting to watch.

"When are you going to ask him out?" Blaine asked with a side-eye at Dave as the other two went to the bar to grab more drinks.

Dave snorted, blushed, almost choked on his drink, and nearly dropped his bottle. "What?" He finally managed.

"Smooth." Blaine laughed a little and waved his hand towards Sebastian. "Sebastian." He clarified in case Dave really was that obtuse. "When are you going to ask him out?"

"Uhm," Dave fumbled with the wrapper on his bottle. "When are you going to ask Puck?"

Blaine actually _was_ that obtuse. "Why would I ask Puck?" He raised an eyebrow. "Is this some sort of dare? Because I'll take it if it gets you to actually act on your feelings rather than make doe eyes."

"Like you're one to talk." Dave muttered into his glass, thankfully low enough that Blaine didn't hear. "Even if I did," Dave said after a large gulp of beer. "It's not like he would actually say yes."

"Why wouldn't he say yes?" Blaine asked with a scrunch of his forehead. "I know he's sort of an asshole, but he's actually mellowed out since he left Ohio. And he totally likes you back."

"Liar."

"When have I even been wrong about someone liking you back?"

And, even though Dave was loathe to admit it, Blaine always did have a scary accuracy of people liking Dave. "Well you are now." Dave insisted, trying to quell the hope that burst in his chest.

"I'm saying this is a dare." Blaine said again thoughtfully.

"No," Dave insisted with wide eyes. "No, it's not. I dare you to nothing." Though finally seeing Blaine and Puck actually together was tempting to a whole other level. Four years of dancing around each other was getting a little bit ridiculous.

"Yes," Blaine had nothing but teasing mirth in his eyes. Dave had no doubt that if he was actually as uncomfortable as he was acting that Blaine would let the subject drop. But there was a rather large part of him that wanted to see what would happen. Would Sebastian say yes? And would that be because he actually liked Dave back or because he loved besting others in something simple like a dare? Sebastian had a hard time letting people in, and after Dave's brush with a suicide attempt not long after Sebastian had spit hurtful words at him in Scandals, he had always been careful around him. Dave didn't want him agreeing out of some unwarranted feeling of apology.

Blaine didn't fully understand, Dave knew he didn't, but Puck did. Maybe that was why Sebastian and him were actually close. Or maybe they were close because Puck was the only one who could make sense of Sebastian's science rants. But Blaine took a lot at face value. If Sebastian wanted to get him a coffee every Thursday Blaine wasn't going to examine his motives. At least not out loud.

Dave had been too quiet for too long, it seemed, because Sebastian was nudging him farther into the booth and Puck was carrying over a tray with nachos for the four of them to share.

"I'm doing it." Blaine said with a decisive nod and Dave was pretty sure he was only saying it again to steel his own nerves.

"You're finally going to let me throw out your hair gel collection?" Sebastian deadpanned.

"It's not that bad anymore." Blaine whined.

"Whatever you say, helmet head." Sebastian's voice had a hint of accent to it still and it never failed to send goosebumps up Dave's arms. Sometimes it was hard to remember that English hadn't been his first language. Dave whished he knew more in another language other than basic Spanish. Puck knew Hebrew and Blaine spoke Portuguese. Dave was the only one of them to know almost nothing of a second language. It sucked.

"Anyway." Blaine said with a small pout to his lips, sliding down when Puck slid into the booth. No words were said, no nudges exchanged. They were the most scarily in sync non-couple that Dave had ever seen. "Dave and I made a bet."

"Good luck, dude." Puck blessed Dave with a fist bump for good luck. Blaine was just as competitive as Sebastian and ten times scarier when he lost.

"So, Puck." Blaine turned a little to face him. Puck raised an eyebrow before turning to face him as well. "Want to go on a date?"

It was entirely the most unsubtle way that Blaine could have asked him out.

Puck stared at him for a long moment, Dave's stomach clenched – what if he had been wrong and Puck didn't actually like Blaine that way? -, Sebastian practically fell off the edge of his seat, and Blaine's face slowly became more like a kicked puppy the longer it took Puck to answer. Dave felt something jerk near his leg and sure enough Puck sat up a little bit straighter before rushing to say "Yeah." Only it came out more like "Yeah – sure – yeah – okay - yes."

Blaine smiled and blushed like a food before turning to Dave with a glint of evil in his eye. "Your turn." Puck stretched his arm out behind Blaine on top of his seat and ate a nacho with reddened cheeks.

"Not here." Dave declined.

"I feel so out of the loop." Sebastian looked between the two of them.

"I can ask for you?" Blaine offered with his eyes wide.

"No." If Dave was going to ask someone out it would be on his own terms and with his own voice.

"You asking someone out?" Puck asked once he seemed to get a hold of his emotions.

"No."

"Yes." Blaine answered at the same time.

"Who?" If the dawning smirk on Puck's face was any indication, he knew exactly who.

"Do I know him?" Sebastian asked mildly with a small smirk of his own. The twirling of his bottle cap gave him away, though. He was nervous.

"No one," Dave insisted. "And no." Because Sebastian didn't know himself, not really, not the way Dave did.

"Boo," Puck called, throwing the corner of a nacho at him. "Spoil sport."

"Leave him alone." Sebastian defended quickly. "Not everyone can be as confidant as practically-married over there."

Blaine sputtered, Puck just seemed to notice where exactly his arm was, and Dave felt like running away from both their knowing looks. "I don't know what you're talking about." Puck defended even if the flush to his cheeks gave him away.

"Sure you don't." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You two are disgustingly oblivious."

"Like you're one to talk."

"Isn't physical affection a normal thing in France?" Blaine asked weakly.

"I'm calling stereotype."

"What? No. Literally the culture is a lot more handsy than ours and –"

"Have you been to France? No. Don't get all tourist on me."

Sometimes Dave forgot that the two of them had been friends long before Dave and Puck had joined in. That they had known each other back when they were both awkward teenagers and actually liked each other for a bit in between (until Sebastian made some bad decisions and Blaine needed eye surgery) and not nerdy adults. Other times, like when they stuck their tongues out at each other from across the table and stole each other's food, it was painfully obvious.

"If you don't do it by the end of today I win." Blaine sing-songed and leaned in a little bit more into Puck's side.

It's like they didn't even try, what the hell.

Dave would have to see if he could get Jake in on this. Or even Cooper. Though, knowing Blaine's older brother, he thought they had been dating for three years now and was already planning their wedding. "Win what? We didn't even agree to anything."

"Bragging rights?"

"Bitch, please." Sebastian rolled his eyes at Blaine. "I will totally help Dave win those bragging rights."

Dave almost groaned and slammed his head on the table.

Why he called these people his friends, he wasn't entirely sure. "Not fair. I had no help."

"Puck." Sebastian pointed at the other man. "Puck is your help."

"Puck is not my help."

"He's your date."

"Date, not my help."

"Then I'll be Dave's date."

Blaine pretended to consider it for a moment before he agreed. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Kill me now." Dave talked into the table.

The other two didn't hear him, but Puck made sure to buy him an extra beer and pat his back before leaving that night.

Well, at least he got the date?


	2. Chapter 2

World Spins Madly On

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: "Why would I ask Puck?" He raised an eyebrow. "Is this some sort of dare? Because I'll take it if it gets you to actually act on your feelings rather than make doe eyes."

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the situation.

A: N – For Mel, who asked for Puck and Sebastian bonding and Sebastian finding out about the bet. Shorter than I wanted but whatever.

* * *

"Blaine doesn't like Doctor Who." Puck declared forlornly, dropping onto the couch and propping his dirty work shoes on the coffee table.

"What?" Sebastian had his nose buried into his biochem book, glasses perched on his face and a mug of cold tea in his hand. "Get your shoes off the table."

"Yes, mom." Puck rolled his eyes but toed them off, slumping down farther into the plush cushions and reaching for the remote. "He says it's too far-fetched."

"No TV." Sebastian pointed at the book resting on his knees like it meant something to Puck. "Blaine reads comic books. Hell, he infiltrated Dalton dressed like a superhero – of his own creation, mind you – and he says that Doctor Who is too far-fetched?"

"Yes." Puck groaned and pouted – either at the lack of television or at Blaine's dislike of his favorite show, Sebastian wasn't sure. "It doesn't make sense."

"What are you going to do?" Sebastian flipped a page in his book, which told Puck that he was only half paying attention.

"Cry about it, I guess. What would you do?"

"Dump him." A small smile twitched onto his lips. "I don't need that kind of negativity in my life."

Puck was definitely not dumping Blaine, so that was out of the question. "What if Dave didn't like Doctor Who?" And, okay, maybe Puck was reaching for some information there. Sebastian and Dave hadn't changed their relationship status either online or verbally and Puck was dying for confirmation.

"Then, clearly, he's not the guy for me." Sebastian had only admitted to Puck – out loud, anyway – that he actually liked Dave romantically. Blaine knew, since he was creepily accurate at assuming Dave's love life, and Puck was pretty sure a few others had guessed. But no one knew for sure except Puck. Sebastian was scary good at keeping his emotions in check.

Which lead to Puck digging.

Puck knew Sebastian would never dump Davie over something like a television show (if they were even dating, his mind told him softly). Make him binge watch until he convincingly lied that he liked it, yes. Dump him, no. Be that as it may, Sebastian had never actually dated anyone before his terrifying try with Hunter and some guy in France before any of them had ever met him. Puck was pretty sure he had sworn off dating anyone ever again until Dave had unknowingly made it his mission to prove that good guys actually still existed. "It's all or nothing with you, isn't it?"

"You know it." Sebastian winked and Puck, clearly falling into boredom, snagged one of his notebooks off the counter to try and read some. He only about halfway understood the things Sebastian wrote down, either because he was more biology than whatever Sebastian was, or because when his roommate got stressed in class he ended up switching to French. Someone who understood the basics, though, was enough for Sebastian. Plus, he put up with Puck's history fanboying so they were pretty even.

"Dave finally told me about the bet." Sebastian's eyes roamed over the top of his book and he took a sip of his tea before pulling away from it with a disgusted scowl.

Puck, of course, had known about Dave and Blaine's bet since about twenty minutes after it began. Puck and Blaine had gone on their date and then gone on many more dates and, as far as either of them knew, Dave and Sebastian had only gone on a few. Blaine was counting it was a win. Puck was counting it as a good start.

Puck even remembered the terrifying run in with Cooper when he went to pick up Blaine at the studio one day. Never mind that Cooper had already thought they were together, but when he found out that they were actually dating he chose to stare Puck down from across the room with this really creepy smile and when the guy was playing a zombie the makeup only made him look scarier.

Puck might have peed himself a little.

"What about it?" Puck cleared his throat and tried for nonchalance.

It didn't work. It never worked. Sebastian looked over at him from the top of his book with a raised eyebrow. "Really Puckerman?"

"Okay," Puck held his hands up in surrender, playing with the corner of the notebook. "So you know about the bet. What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know!" Sebastian snapped uncharacteristically. Obviously it had been bothering him more than he wanted anyone to know. "I feel a little bit flattered and a lot insulted."

Puck didn't feel insulted about it, but he thought he could understand why Sebastian was. "Why insulted?"

"I don't know that either." Sebastian shut his book with a loud clang. "It's annoying."

Sebastian hated not knowing something, that was why he was going into science. He liked answers, and he liked helping people find answers. He was even that anal about it in high school, only then he targeted other people. Puck could sympathize more than any of the others. "I feel kind of awesome about it."

"Oh please," Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You two were practically married anyway. Dave just nudged you along."

"And Blaine just nudged you along."

"No, Blaine pushed where Blaine shouldn't have."

"Seb, come on." Puck laughed a little. "Blaine always pushes where he shouldn't. And if it made Dave uncomfortable he would have backed off. He's not a bad person."

"If it made _Dave _uncomfortable he would have backed off. But what if it makes me uncomfortable?" Sebastian was suddenly very quiet, picking at the corner of his text book with a frown.

Oh.

"Blaine… Seb, you don't usually get uncomfortable." Okay, back pedal time. Sebastian shot Puck a look that clearly was full of all the science experiments he could perform without Puck knowing. "Okay so you do get uncomfortable, but you don't let people know and, come on man you know what I mean."

Sebastian snorted. "Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean." He let out a long puff of air and rubbed at his nose, pushing his glasses up before putting them back in place. "I just… it's my life. Why can't I do things at my own pace?"

"Dave's not rushing you or anything, right?" Because Puck knew what it was like to be rushed into a relationship. He knew Sebastian's history better than almost anyone. He knew what the guy in France did, he knew what Hunter had done, he knew it. He got it. And no matter more much he considered Dave a bro, Sebastian was his number one bro and Puck had a lot of friends that would hide evidence without questions being asked.

"No," Sebastian shook his head. "Dave's a perfect gentleman. _Blaine's_ rushing me, though."

Puck winced. Yeah, Blaine wasn't exactly the most… understanding of boundaries sometimes. "Tell him to back off?"

"And deal with his puppy eyes?" Sebastian shook his head. "Like hell, Puckerman."

"Just ignore him then, man." Puck shrugged. "Or make shit up, it's not like Blaine's going to ask for proof."

Sebastian hummed. "True." He kicked Puck's foot with his own. "We totally just had a moment, didn't we?"

"Yeah," Puck wrinkled his nose. "It was disgusting."

"Go get the whiskey, we need to chug that shit out of our system."

"Myth Busters?"

"Oui."


End file.
